


How to Make a Second Chance 时有再来

by noreen



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Second Chances, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreen/pseuds/noreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark在2007年的Palo Alto睡去，在2004年的哈佛醒来。同一时刻，Eduardo在Palo Alto处理着一个看起来不仅仅是忘记了今天的股东大会的Mark。他们两人都想要知道他们需要费多少唇舌才能改变接下来将要发生的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make a Second Chance 时有再来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Make a Second Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196997) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



> 2012年翻译旧作。

_哈佛，2004_

Mark在想着“还有斯坦福”中睡去。  
他最终把Eduardo扔出了这个房间，当事情变得很明显，他口中除了“上 _床_ 睡觉，Mark。”以外不会再做任何其他更有意义的事。  
Eduardo可不是像他那样为深夜而生的。

当时间来到了凌晨4点，在那时Mark独自一人保持着清醒。他让步了。  
他想着Eduardo的话“是时候让他们在Palo Alto瞧瞧这个了”，一边沉入梦眠。

***  
 _Palo Alto，2007_

Mark在思考着他们的评估中睡去。微软又表示兴趣了。

Chris就要走了，Mark能感觉出。  
他还没有说什么，但是这即将发生。  
Mark不会阻止他——这从来不是Chris的梦想。  
但是当他离开了，Dustin也就不远了。  
那会造成只剩下Mark，从那最开始的日子算起。

Mark没有倾向于反思，但是某样值得记录的东西确实引起了他的注意。  
他在想着“我以为这就是我们”还有他当年曾经多么确信中入睡。

***  
 _Palo Alto，2007_

Eduardo醒了，因为他的手机正在响着。  
他仍为昨晚的旅行而疲倦，所以他费了一点时间去找到接听按钮。  
“你好？”

Chris的声音有点狂乱。“在你来的路上，可以给Mark打个电话吗？”

“抱歉？”

“你会来筹备会议，对吗？”

“对，但是……”

“Mark不在这。他三个小时之前就应该到这，以便我们做准备，但是他不在这。他不接他的电话，或看他的邮件。”

Eduardo笑了。“这就是Mark。他只是正在沉迷于他昨天晚上正在做的不论什么编程。”  
从他们一起度过那些特别的时光算起，已经三年了，但是Eduardo很清楚的记得这个部分。

“他知道这很重要。”Chris说，“他不会就只是——”

“那是 _Mark_ 。”知道某件事对其他人来说很重要，从来就不是他去做任何事情的足够的动机。

Chris说，“听着，我欠你的，好吗？就只是开车到他那里，然后带上他。如果必要的话就拽着他到这里。”

因为Chris还是他的朋友，或者是Facebook还是他的公司，Eduardo去了。  
他以这一情形可能表现出的更大程度上的紧急匆忙冲了个澡，穿戴完毕。

Chris给他发了地址，而且租来的车上有GPS，所以很容易就能找到Mark的地方。  
Eduardo以前从没见过那栋房子，但是并不令人惊讶：大，但是并不奢华，在一堵沉沉的门后。

Eduardo在栅栏前停下，按下了房子的门铃。

当几分钟以后，还是没有人回答，他再次按下按钮，这次更长时间。  
但是还是没有回应，也许这并不仅仅是Chris的问题，因为Eduardo他自己也开始感到有些担心。  
他再次按下门铃。

终于，静电的声音传来，还有Mark的声音说着，迟疑的，“你好？”

“开门，”Eduardo说，“四个小时之前你就应该在办公室，还有Chris派 _我_ 来抓你，这应该可以告诉你这一会议有多么的重要。”

大门被按开，Eduardo开车驶向房子。

当他来到前门，Mark就站在入口处。  
Mark说：“Wardo。”  
他踮着脚向后倚靠着，他的双手就插在他的帽衫的口袋里。  
这很违和，就像是世界在一瞬间变成了黑色与白色，Mark从某张老相片中走出。

（上一次他们交谈，Mark穿着一件西装，还有他的后背也不自然的挺直着，然后他握了握Eduardo的手，他们正被再一次的“介绍”给对方。）

“是的。”Eduardo说，以一种只有Mark曾经让他做到的方式甩开他的警惕，“那么，你想不想要我开车带你去？”

“我不—我不太确定那是不是个好主意。”

“好吧，那么你自己开车去。”Eduardo转身就走。

“那不—”Mark急切的说，“我不是这个意思。别走。拜托。”

“什么？”

“我正在……”Mark的声音逐渐变小，他咳嗽了下，然后再次开始。“那可能会听起来很疯狂。或者不会。我不太确定梦境逻辑在人们身上如何作用……”

“Mark。”

“我觉得我可能还在睡梦中。”

“Mark，我没时间听你说这个。”

“好吧，看来现在我知道我还在做梦了。因为在现实生活中你从来不会这么粗鲁。”

“听着，我不知道你想要做什么，但是……”

“是的。我在哈佛睡着，然后在这里醒来。或者我没醒，我猜。我可能正陷入昏迷而这是我的大脑想要解决它的方式。这会引出一个问题，我要怎么做才能结束昏迷，还有另外，为什么我的大脑会认为加利福尼亚还有一个愤怒版本的你会是合适的应对机制。”

Eduardo缓慢的呼了口气：“这不是真的。”

“Wardo……”

“好吧，好吧。所以我相信你。”Eduardo努力道，“告诉我你还记得的最后一件事？”

“我们在为The Facebook工作。”

“The”，Eduardo注意到。几年前它就不是“The Facebook”了。当它是The Facebook的时候，它是某种只属于他们的东西。这让他分心，将他拖离他知道他应该应对整件事的逻辑道路。

Mark再次将身体后倚，像是几乎生根了一样的摇摇晃晃。他看起来在迷惑。

***  
 _哈佛，2004_

Mark醒了，因为这房子太冷了。  
他让人一星期来打扫一次房子，所以可能是有一扇窗户开着没关，但是似乎不是那么回事。  
他伸展了下，接着几乎从床上掉下来。  
那是一张窄小的单人床。  
一张他记得足够清楚的窄小的单人床，因为他从他上一次睡在上面到现在，已经有3年了。

天很冷，因为这是冬天的哈佛，不是秋天的Palo Alto。

他在做梦。  
他肯定是在做梦。  
他只是在想着那段特别的时光，所以这是他的头脑在脑海中浮现出来的。

Mark让他自己再次迷迷糊糊的睡去，但是当他醒来，他依然在这个哈佛的寒冷的屋子里。

外面吵吵闹闹的。  
他起床，走出门，不太确定他希望看见什么。  
他感觉到清醒，还有如果他很清醒，在大学里，那么对于在那里发生的事情就只有少数几个有限的可能。  
Mark打开了门。

Eduardo倚靠在椅子的扶手上，对他微笑：“嗨。”

Mark想要回以微笑，想要表现的正常。  
但是他没有做到，或者说他不知道一个正常的人对于那个微笑的回应应该是什么，  
因为Eduardo僵住了。  
“怎么了？”Mark问。

Eduardo摇了摇头。  
“没什么，没什么。”

“你是不是……我是不是应该在哪和你见面？”

Eduardo抽了抽鼻子，疑惑的说：“不？我是说，昨晚上你把我从这赶出去，所以我猜那就是了。你希望我离开吗？”

“不！不。留下。就让我先冲个澡。这有……我肯定这儿的某个地方一定有些食物。”

“这可能有些果酱馅饼，”Eduardo很认真的肯定了他。  
他又露齿而笑。“虽然你的室友很可能会为了它们和我决斗的。我发誓。我可不知道当我不在这里喂你们的时候你们这些家伙怎么能不挨饿的。”

Mark环视了下屋子，这比他记忆中的更小。  
屋里有许多啤酒瓶和一些吃了一半的比萨的盒子，但是没有更多的关于食物的迹象。  
Mark耸了耸一边的肩膀。“我也不知道。“

Mark转身去冲了个澡，但是他还是抓住了Eduardo眼中即将逝去的惊讶神色。

***  
 _Palo Alto，2007_

Eduardo也许应该打电话给医生。  
很显然Mark并不好。

“……还有，你说我们应该扩展到斯坦福，接着我们继续了一会儿的编程，你尽力让我们都去睡觉。你本来应该为周一的哲学考试复习，而且你一直说着你将这么做，但是我认为你到三点都没有离开。这就是昨天晚上。”Mark停下来，充满期待的望着Eduardo。

Eduardo摇了摇头：“那不是昨天晚上。”

“很明显不是，”Mark说。  
他的双手又一次在他的帽衫口袋里纠缠在一起，而Eduardo想要抓住它们。  
从那以后Mark再没有这样焦虑过。  
他记忆中的Mark总是知道他要做什么——知道他要什么——还会将之表达出来，有时候以一种可怕的直白方式。  
但是关于Mark耷拉下来的肩膀的一些东西令Eduardo不舒服。

他还在疑惑于为什么是那个Mark——他对于Facebook以外的洞察力总是很有限——会记得Eduardo将要有一个哲学考试。  
不论这一记忆是来自于三年以前，还是昨天晚上，都让人吃惊。  
Mark从来不记得这种东西（除了他做这些东西的那些时候）。

Mark问：“那么我们是在梦中吗？”

“我还不想排除失忆症的可能。”

“我没有 _忘_ ，Wardo。”

“你怎么可能知道呢？”

“因为我清楚 _我_ 很好。是其他的每件事都乱套了。”

Eduardo哼了哼。  
这就完完全全的像是Mark了——即便是在他很明显的精神崩溃的层面上——坚信其他所有人都是臆造的。  
这是他的世界，其他的人们只是住在那而已。

Mark将他的头竖起来朝向一个方向，那是另外的事。  
当他迷惑的时候，他不喜欢去 _问_ 。  
他更加喜欢让事情主动向他解释。  
Eduardo在很久很久以前认为这讨人喜欢。

***  
 _哈佛，2004_

他可能还在做梦，Mark做出了一个合理的说明。  
梦境时间与现实时间是不同的。  
他将会醒来，然后发现只不过过了10分钟，而他所记得的所有事情就是他又一次梦到了Eduardo。

又或许已经过了半个小时，而没有人做梦会梦到冲澡、刷牙、穿衣这么样的细节。  
Mark打开门。

Eduardo仍然在微笑，也可能是他再一次的微笑。

Mark说：“你想不想吃早餐？”

Eduardo点点头：“我可以跑出门给你买点东西，当然。不论如何我都要出门买点咖啡。”

“不。我是说——你想不想出门去然后在什么地方吃早餐？不是在房间里。是和我一起。”

Eduardo的大眼睛睁得更大了，他就是那么——他们都是那么——年轻，在现在。  
Mark确信，如果他曾经知道他可以像那样使Eduardo惊叹，在那时候他会更好的利用它。  
Eduardo问：“那Facebook呢？”

Mark想过这个。  
他记得今天，或者说至少他记得前一天。  
他们下决定去扩张，但是没有什么事 _发生_ 。  
在另外一些日子之前，它不会准备好的。  
Mark抬了抬一边的肩膀。  
“我们不在，它也可以自己存活一天。”

Eduardo将他的双手插入他的发丝中。  
“好的？”他问，那听起来像是他不知道他是在同意还是在检查Mark是不是还好。  
他按了按了他的太阳穴，看起来没有什么自信，而Mark不认为他到目前为止所作的什么事使他表现的这么不确定。  
Eduardo伸展了下身体，突然的，双臂伸直像是他一整晚都睡得很不舒服。  
他笑了笑：“你想要和我一起吃早餐？”

“对。”Mark点头。  
他对这个部分十分确定。  
如果这是场梦，或如果他终于把自己弄崩溃了，那这就是某些他可以确定的事。  
他在一个可以邀请Eduardo和他一起的地方，而Eduardo会答应。  
他怎么能不试试看呢？

***  
 _Palo Alto，2007_

Chris又打电话来了。  
Eduardo都忘了这码事。  
他将Mark拖进车里，然后由自动驾驶仪开向那边，他还在尽力想要搞明白发生了什么。  
Mark看起来完全确信他自己没有任何问题，而且他允许Eduardo去检查他的脑袋是不是有什么肿块。  
没有什么不对的，除了他认为自己是从2004来的，而Eduardo也正在开始相信他。  
Mark一直都是令人信服的。

Eduardo有一段时间没来过办公室了，所以他最为关注的重点就是把他们两人弄进门而不会泄漏出是他在带领着这家公司的CEO的事实，因为Mark不知道他要去哪里。

服务台前的保安人员欢迎了Mark，“下午好，Zuckerberg先生。Hughes先生正在找您。”  
他停顿了下，以一种Eduardo之前从来没在现实生活中见到过的恍然大悟，“Saverin先生。”

Eduardo点点头回应，然后朝着他认为的Chris的书桌应该在的地方走去。

他停了下来，因为Mark说：“Wardo，看。”

Mark正在紧紧的握着Eduardo的胳膊。  
他的身体很暖，他的指尖正灼烧着Eduardo的皮肤，甚至就透过衬衫。  
Mark将Eduardo拉得更近，好像那是一个秘密一样的低语：“Wardo，看——看看我们做到的。”

Eduardo看了。

那不是“我们”，这里。  
这些办公室是Mark在他终于能够做到的时候自己建造的。  
那些印有Facebook商标的饮料机，和让Mark所有程序员都在近距离之内的开放办公室。  
那些游戏机，和那堵墙，还有那些有着可笑名字的会议室。

“看，”Mark说了，所以Eduardo看了。

他看着Mark，他正盯着办公室和所有的人们，像是他从未见过他们一样。像是他至高的美梦成真了，他环视着，像是Eduardo是那个使这一切发生的人。

Eduardo将他的手覆上Mark的，就在这片刻。

然后，某人无意中发现了Mark，带着关于翻译更新的新的编程，还有另外的某些人想要检查新闻稿的措辞方式。  
Mark点点头，想要表现的他知道他们想要他说些什么。

Chris不知从哪里冒了出来，抓住了Eduardo的胳膊。  
他拽着他俩穿过办公室，进入了一间会议室。

Dustin从屏幕间抬起头来，Mark笑了。  
“嘿。”Mark在Dustin的肩头落下一拳，像是他很惊讶会看到他，又或许他只是开心。

“嗨？”Dustin回答。  
他给了Mark奇怪的一个眼神，然后Mark快速的后退了，再次在他俩之间留开距离。  
Eduardo怀疑Dustin看起来很疑惑是因为他能看出来Mark的不同，但是不知道那是什么。  
那和Mark尴尬的表现出的感情无关，但是Mark可不知道。

Eduardo观察着Mark古怪的紧绷着的表情。  
他在他能思索之前便开口说话：“Mark不太好。”

Mark转过头来注视着他：“什么？”

Chris说：“他怎么了？这难道不是时候去——”

“如果你们的CEO在会议中崩溃，那会更糟。”Eduardo指出。

“他不会在——”Chris丢了个评估的眼神给Mark。  
“如果他会晕倒，你会把他带去医院，不是这里。”

“这可是Mark，你以为我会有机会带他去医院吗？我说了我会开车带他到这来报道，接着回他家。”

Dustin咳了咳：“你们俩又再次说话，实在是太棒了，但是这有点……”

Mark拍了拍Eduardo的胳膊肘：“我们不说话吗？”

“那没关系。”Eduardo说。他将他的手放在Mark的背部。“来吧，我开车带你回家。”

Chris抗议：“Eduardo，你不能就这么进来，就在……之后。Mark，如果你需要医生，我可以打电话帮你叫一个。”

Mark耸了耸肩：“Wardo就在这。”

然后那给它划上了句号。  
Chris带着对他老板的顽固个性的挫败，抬起了手，而Dustin点着头，似乎这完美的合乎情理、意义斐然。  
Eduardo还是没有完全确定刚刚发生了什么，但是他引领着Mark回到门口，走向他的车。

Mark在仪表盘上轻敲着手指：“那么现在怎么办？”

 

TBC

\------------3.10更新--------------

***  
 _哈佛，2004_

Mark等待着，同时Eduardo向另外一间屋子叫道，“我们要出去。”

Dustin将他的转椅溜出卧室。“你们要干嘛？”  
Chris把他的头探到门口，看起来同样震惊。

“出去？”Mark重复，“早餐。早午餐，我猜，在这个时候。”

“这不是让我们难以理解的概念所在，”Chris干巴巴地说，“而是把那个概念安在 _你_ 身上。”

“扩张要怎么办？”Dustin问。

“那会等到明天。”Mark说。  
他不确定为什么没人在这方面相信他。  
他之前在这里——他 _知道_ 那会等一天。  
不管怎样，在任何程序能够完全执行之前，他们需要更大的服务器容量。

“上一次我想要离开，”Dustin说，“你告诉我应该把我的专业换成古代史，因为你就是一直使唤我。”

Mark不记得说过这个，但是这是三年前。  
他说：“对，但是你知道那不是 _真的_ ，所以……”

Dustin抬起了一边的眉毛。

Mark叹了口气：“瞧，你知道我自己不可能办到这个，所以不要表现的像是我从来没有……好吧。Wardo，你来不来？”

Eduardo跟在他身后，忽略了Dustin想要那个评论被写下来的喃喃声，多谢，而Chris在问着昨晚到底发生了什么。

他们一起走出去；Mark可以感受到Eduardo手部的热度，从他的背后一英寸之处。  
他突兀的停下，Eduardo被他绊了一下，手指在Mark的衬衫上方伸展。  
Eduardo道了歉而Mark微笑了。  
“没关系。这怎么样？”

他们到达了校园附近的一间Eduardo一直很喜欢的咖啡厅。  
Eduardo的笑容透露着惊讶，又一次的。  
Mark开始感到十分不舒服。

“这里很好。”Eduardo说。

“你想不想……之后，我们可以看场电影？你有没有什么想看的？”  
他记得Eduardo在比尔盖茨的讲座之后想要去外面的某个地方，在他们遇见Christy和Alice之前。

Eduardo左右看看Mark。他摇了摇头。  
“有什么不对吗？我的意思就是我说，你可以告诉我任何事。Winklevoss兄弟是不是……？”

Winklevoss兄弟离此时Mark所想的差太远了，所以他需要费点时间去搞明白Eduardo在问什么。  
“不，”他说，“不，一点也不是那样。”

“那么？”

“那么……”Mark不知道。  
指出哪里搞错了，或许。看看是不是有一种方法让他能够在不失去Eduardo的同时拥有Facebook，因为Mark一直都是贪婪的。它也许并没有到那样。或许仅仅是距离Eduardo上一次这样看着他已经过了非常长的一段时间。  
他只是想要一天。

***  
 _Palo Alto，2007_

Mark坐在他面前对着午餐，凝望着。  
Eduardo为他们两人点餐，当服务生再次离开，Mark问：“那么，那是什么？”

“那是什么？”

“你为什么不想要告诉他们？”

“我以为你还坚信这是场梦。”

“我是。”Mark尖锐的点点头，“但是你不是，所以我很好奇你的理由。”

Eduardo不知道。  
如果Mark是诚实的——如果这是 _真的_ ，那么他并不是很确定面对这一信息他应该做什么。  
Mark在那边一直很困惑，而退一步说到他自己，或许Eduardo想要把它当做他俩之间的一个秘密。

那同样是一个秘密，如果这是真的，那么一些时光重返而来，Mark将Facebook当成他们一起奋斗的某样东西。  
Eduardo并没有造成那个；他还没有被那样完全的愚弄。  
他在这一刻祈望 _他_ 可以穿越时间，那样他就可以走进诉讼室，告诉他自己，事情并不总是像他感受到的那样。  
Mark说过“我们”。

Mark用一只手拿起他的汉堡，用另一只手去敲击着桌子。  
“与你相信的相反，我实际上不是一个灵媒，所以你是不是能够让我深入了解一下你在想什么？”

“哦，我从没有认为你是一个灵媒。在这方面相信我。”

“如果我不相信你，我不认为我会把你召唤来做我的向导，或随便这是什么。”

“ _向导_ ？”

Mark耸耸肩：“我知道我现在本该做什么。”

“我和你八个月没说过话了，Mark。我才不知道我们俩之中的某人在干什么。”

Mark看着桌子。“哦。”

“Mark。”

“好吧。所以，我们真的不说话。”

Eduardo将他的头向后靠向座椅，“对，我们真的不说话。”

“有八个月？”

“有几年了。我们还……八个月前我在吃饭的时候看到你，我想。”

“是不是我——”Mark捏了下他的鼻子。“我是不是做了什么让你失望了？我知道有些时候你会……”

Eduardo并不真的想要大笑出声。  
那只是，在一方面，并没有什么办法去合理的回答那个问题——“让你失望了” ，像是他们是为了Mark错过了早餐或什么的来争斗起来。  
另一方面，Mark又转换到了恐怖的空白表情，Eduardo足够顺利的认出那是受伤。

还有，如果这是真的，Eduardo大概不应该偶然的改变历史。  
不论他多么激烈的想要这么做。

Eduardo说：“人们……那是大学。你并不总会就那么保持联系，同每一个你……”

“Dustin和Chris还在那。还有你依然——你过来载我。我需要你帮我离开那里……而你——”

“这，”Eduardo说，“我知道，坏习惯，我猜。”

“如此而已吗？”Mark问。  
Eduardo已经把这个也忘记了：多么的，只是有些时候，Mark对其他人感觉的普通忽视会变换为多么恐怖的情绪。  
当他费心去努力的时候，他留心事物。  
只有过了一长段时间，接近事物的尾声时，他决定那种努力不值得他的时间。

***  
 _哈佛，2004_

他们去了电影院，那是一个爱情故事同时又是一部科幻电影，对Mark来说那是个有些奇怪的组合。  
然而，他不记得曾经在他自己的时间里看过电影，他通常情况下也没什么时间去电影院。  
可能这就是正常。

Eduardo有点不知所措的望着天空。  
Mark轻拍了下他的手臂。“行吗？”

“是的。你喜欢看电影吗？”

“嗯。对，我估计是。我应不应该认为这是一个圆满结局呢？”

“那……我认为那是富有希望的。有圆满结局的空间。又或许它只是……”  
他将他的双手张得大开：“那值得冒险去试一试，即便你知道不会得到。”

Mark微笑了，这一次他确信他所作的和另外一个他要做的没有什么不同。  
有Eduardo如此，那无须回应只应微笑。  
在傍晚，Eduardo看起来是最棒的。  
或者他曾经是，在当时。  
Mark估计在大学之后他们两人都该改变了一些。

“现在怎么办？”Mark问。

“我不知道，现在怎么办？”

“如果——告诉我你想要做什么，如果这是你最后一次能够这么做。”

“Mark。”

“我没有快死了，我保证。”  
他尝试着做了另一个微笑，强调下那是个玩笑。  
“我只是好奇。你会做什么，Wardo？”

Eduardo吸了口气，看起来在思索这个问题。  
“我猜离开这个国家是不可能的。”

“你想要回家？看看你的父母？”

“你不会吗？”

Mark没有把这个问题表示清楚。  
他不会离开去看他的父母，因为他们知道他要说的所有事，至少他们在2007年的时候知道。但是他不能这么告诉Eduardo。  
“和我一起，我的意思是，”Mark说，“天启来临而我们是最后的幸存者。”

“你今天的思维真是奇怪，”Eduardo说，“好吧，那么如果我和你一起做什么，如果只是我们，那么我可以要我任何想要的？”  
他的脸上闪过一种奇怪的神色，在一瞬间又消失不见。  
“我不知道。”

Mark摇了摇头。  
这总是问题的一个方面。  
他说：“我们散散步，好吗？你可以考虑考虑。”

***  
 _Palo Alto，2007_

Eduardo开车将他们两人带回Mark家，因为他不知道除此之外还能去哪儿。  
他说：“你觉得这会很快消失吗？”

“接着我回到哈佛醒来？”Mark问，“我不知道，我希望如此。”

“啊？”

“这是一个不错的幻想，或不论它是什么，”Mark说，“但是我想回到现实。”

“这是……”Eduardo停下了。

“什么？”Mark问。

这是现实，而Mark还不知道这一点。  
Eduardo一直以为Mark计划如此，从最开始就是。  
但是这个Mark认为是Eduardo使之发生的，因为Eduardo是第一个说出那个奇妙的单词“Palo Alto”的。  
斯坦福、Palo Alto和硅谷，它杀了Eduardo，有一小部分，在这时他刚刚开始克服了渴望它。  
他说：“你会使这一切发生。”

“好吧，当然，但是这仍然……”

“我不知道你会记得这里的多少，Mark。我想不会很多，因为你在那之后从来没有跟我提过。这不是说你曾经在分享一事上十分大方，但是我认为穿越时空会是我们可以谈论的一些东西。尽管如此，你能不能努力记住这个部分？” 

“什么？”

“你将会……好吧，你将会做许许多多的事，而且我不确定我是否应该试着改变其中的某些。但你准备做绝妙的事，改变世界，而我想要你知道 _那其中没有事让我惊讶_ 。好吗？我都总是知道你的这个方面。”

Mark惊讶的看着他，年轻、迷惑，依然在19岁的某个地方，Eduardo总是遗忘这个部分。  
在他的记忆里，他总是越过诉讼桌看着Mark，叠加着美好的部分，因为他不能允许自己将注意力集中在它们上。  
他想知道Mark记得其中的哪部分。

“来吧，”Eduardo说，“让我们来探索下你的房子。这是个积极的想法，对吧？这样当你回去了，你就可以记住这是你努力想要达到的东西。”

“你不认为成千上万的用户和充满想象力的办公室比起一间好的屋子，更是一个鼓舞雄心壮志的工具吗？也许你不像你想象的那么了解我。”

Eduardo笑了。  
“我已经向你展示了你的办公室了。这间房子是个不错的间接福利。我听说你在这儿有一间击剑室。”

“你没见过？”Mark问。

“不，没有，我没见过。”

Mark又一次给了他那种古怪的茫然若失的表情。

***  
 _哈佛，2004_

天色越来越暗，很明显他们正在享受野餐，因为Eduardo决定他想要买比萨还有坐在草地上。  
Mark猜测这是他自己的错——他在他们这天的其余时候给了Eduardo绝对的行动自由。

对于能够让Mark和他一起坐在地上，Eduardo仍然看起来很惊讶。  
他说：“谢谢，为了——”  
他自己停住了他的话。

“我们是朋友。”Mark指出。

“你有其他的朋友，”Eduardo说，“他们之中没有谁能够成功得到你毫不分散的注意力一整天。”

“好吧，”Mark说，“所以你是我 _最好的_ 朋友，好吗？”  
他仍然，在三年之后，发现他自己看着地面。  
他抓着草刃。

Eduardo安静了好一会儿。  
最终他说：“我知道。”

“是吗？”

“是的。我不确定 _你_ 知道。作为一个天才，你可以说是很棒的……”  
他突然停住，笑了，就在Mark的注视之下。  
“不论如何，今天我渡过了一段美好的时光。”

“嗯。”

“你不担心你错过的工作吗？”

“不。”

“Mark……”

“没什么事，Wardo。你能不能别管它，拜托？”

Eduardo快速的点点头。  
他向后倚靠在草地上，再一次望着天空。  
他的肩膀就在Mark的手指旁，Mark伸展开手指，足够轻刷过Eduardo的衬衫钮扣而不让他注意到。

“你在望着云吗？”Mark问道。

Eduardo笑了：“也许我应该选择自然科学做专业。放弃所有这些然后成为一个气象员。”

“你会做得很棒的，”Mark说，“怀着你的经济学学位，你会以优秀的成绩毕业的。别担心。”

“你这么想？”

“我知道的。”

Eduardo眨了眨眼，也许只是由于低垂的夕阳余晖。  
Mark祈望Eduardo能够停止表现的像是这是他第一次说这些。  
Mark开始相信他了。

 

\--------3.13更新--------------

 

***  
 _Palo Alto，2007_

Mark一直努力想要让Eduardo回答他的问题。   
他正试着在他的电脑上闲逛（但是不知道任何密码），还有看着墙壁上的照片。  
Eduardo对于Mark甚至在墙壁上 _有_ 相片这事有些惊讶，但那可能有点无情。  
他有一些他的姐妹与父母的照片，一张Facebook雇员们齐聚在办公室里的远景照，还有一张他和Dustin、Chris以及一些其他人一起吃饭的照片。

“没有你。”Mark说。

“就像我说的，最近我们都没怎么真的说过话。”

“你要告诉我原因吗？”

“不。”

Mark问：“为什么不？”

Eduardo不知道当他们在大学的时候是否看了很多科幻电影，但是他知道他不能告诉Mark。  
任何事都可能发生。

接着Mark会很沮丧。  
这个Mark到目前为止还没有做任何理应承受如此的事。  
这个Mark仍然认为Eduardo是他最好的朋友（虽然他还没有这么说过），Eduardo从来也不想成为那个打破这一点的人。

***  
 _哈佛，2004_

他们偷偷溜回Kirkland的宿舍房间，尽力掩盖叮当响的瓶子声。  
Eduardo做了购物的工作，担心Mark会被查到身份证，在当时这并不是个鲜有的问题。  
这在此时此刻仍旧让Mark发笑。

他们在Mark房间的床上坐下，静静的喝醉了。  
Eduardo又一次向后倾倒，他的面庞埋在Mark的枕头里。

Mark坐在他身后凝视着。  
Eduardo的脸庞柔顺而未被侵扰，他的整个身体转向Mark。  
Mark说：“假如你知道……”

“什么？”

他不知道该如何措辞。  
“你现在有多醉？”

“嗯嗯……一点。早上我可能会记得也可能不会记得这个对话。”

“好的，”Mark说，“那实际上很有帮助。如果你可以预见未来，而且你知道……”

Eduardo抓住Mark的袖子。  
“知道什么？”

“你谈到了成为一个气象员，对吗？假如我知道， _知道_ ，如果你做了那个，你会既富有又成功，还……但某些不好的事情也会发生。你是否希望我阻止你呢？”

“如果你阻止了我，那会发生什么？”

“我不——那是重点吗？“

“那可能是。如果你阻止了我，那么你还……你对于成为气象员的未来感到开心吗？我不希望你……”

“Wardo。”

Eduardo冲他微笑，放松而舒展。  
“我不认为我会希望你插手搞乱那个，不。”

“即便那对你来说更好？”

“但你不可能知道那个，对吗？蝴蝶效应。”

“你总是关注气象学。”Mark的这个评论无关恶意。  
“你真的不想知道吗？”

Eduardo缓缓的眨了眨眼。  
“不，我不想。那听起来是个糟糕的主意。我的意思是，你怎么会知道什么将要改变呢？或者如果你这么做了，会发生什么呢？你可能会把事情弄得更糟，只是为了……”  
他逐渐睡去。  
Mark注意到他的呼吸变得绵长而后趋于平稳。  
他将Eduardo推到床铺的另一头，接着爬到床单上。

Mark注视着他。  
正是三月。  
这个春天，Mark将会带他去纽约和人们谈谈，Mark会把会晤搞砸。  
接着就到了夏天，他会错过和他在机场见面，Eduardo会被惹急然后冻结账户。  
再然后到了十一月。  
Eduardo会在他的面前将一个笔记本摔在桌上，而下一次他们的谈话就是在诉讼桌上。  
他们只剩八个月了。

Mark想亲吻他。  
他知道他不会这么做，因为在诉讼中，Eduardo从未说过“记得那次你在我睡觉的时候吻我吗你个怪胎？”  
但他想这么做。  
他相当确定他想这么做，甚至在此之前。

那会很自私，现在把Eduardo摇醒然后告诉他——什么？  
不要签字？不要冻结账户？  
就连Mark也不知道临界点在何处。  
也许那就是向Eduardo要钱；也许他们一直就在向这个方向前进。  
即便是当下，Eduardo就熟睡在床上，在他的身侧。  
Mark没有办法做任何事情来改变它，假如他将话语理解正确，Eduardo已经告诉过他不要。

Mark清醒的躺着，盯着天花板。

***  
 _Palo Alto，2007_

如果Mark头部受创，Eduardo不应该让他饮酒。  
但是Eduardo都不真的相信那个。  
他不知道是什么时候关于穿越时空的意识变得更可能了，但是Mark正在随着只有他自己听得到的音乐甩着头，Eduardo冲他微笑。  
这只是一天，然而Eduardo正在开始拼凑起一幅图画。  
他开始认为他会记住这个的另一面。

Mark抓住了他的眼神，“告诉我发生了什么。”

“我不能。”

“你肯定能告诉我 _某些事_ 。也许这就是这个梦境的重点，也许我应该改变它。”

“你不能这么做。”

“为什么不？如果我有——如果我以所有这些财富告终，如果这间著名的企业照你说的会改变所有事。为什么我不能也改变它呢？”

“Mark，我不知道，即便我告诉你，你是否会试着改变任何事。我从未想过——在那时我从没有想过你会为它发生的方式感到后悔。但那可能改变 _某些事_ ，我不能冒这个险。你——如果你知道每件事，你也不会想要我为此冒险。”

Mark长久的盯着他。  
“我不知道你怎么能对此这样确定。”

“我了解你，记得吗？”

“对，所以我不知道这怎么——我从没有想象过做着这个，你却不在我身边。你总是……”

在那时，Eduardo可以付出 _任何事_ ，只为了听到Mark这样说。  
Mark只会在现在这么说，因为他以为他在做梦。  
在口供之后Mark才会说“他是我最好的朋友”，而Eduardo当时并不在那间屋子里。

Eduardo说：“我知道。我懂，好吧，我懂。但是在我不在的情况下你做到了这里的绝大部分，而且你做的很好。我保证。还有你从没有向我提过这的任何事，所以我很怀疑你会不会记得。”

“我会尽力。”

“你不该。只将注意力集中在好的部分，好吗？The Facebook会成功的，是你将它带到这一步的。不要担心其他事。“

Mark点点头，即便他很明显的对这情况并不开心  
他的头耷拉着，Eduardo揽上他的肩膀。  
“上床睡觉吧，”他说，“就在楼梯上。也许明天你就会在哈佛醒来，每件事都会回归正常。”

Mark含含糊糊的嗯了声表示同意，Eduardo看着他走开了。

***  
 _哈佛，2004_

Mark醒来。  
由于他躺倒的角度，他的背部被拧了起来。  
当他翻过身，Eduardo就在他身旁无知无觉的睡着。  
昨晚他们一定喝醉了。  
那就解释了那个梦。  
他摇了摇头，想要搞个明白。

他爬下床。  
Mark为他的电脑插上电，瞪着日期。  
之前他也损失过编程的日子，但是他们有重要的工作要完成。

他能够听到Dustin在另外一间屋子跑来跑去。  
“Dustin，你在那边做的最好是极其大声的在编程！”  
Dustin嘟囔了些莫名其妙的东西作为回应。

Eduardo在床上翻了个身。  
他对着Mark朦胧的微笑：“嘿。”

“嗨，我确实需要做完某些程序。如果你需要你可以回去继续睡，但如果你想要进行对话的话，你大概应该试试其他地方。”

Eduardo的眉毛皱成了一团，他在蹙额的同时叹息。  
“好吧。回到正常，我猜。我估计早餐是不可能的了？”

“如果你要回来，给我带一个百吉饼或其他什么东西。”

Eduardo将自己挪下床。  
“当然。一会儿我来找你。我想先把我的书带来。”

“为了你的哲学测验。”

Eduardo在门口停下身。  
“对。分毫不差。”  
他离开了，在房门关闭之前，Mark听到他冲着Dustin低声抱怨着什么。

关于梦境，Mark没记得太多东西。  
那是和The Facebook有关的什么事，但他现在的大部分思绪也是这样的。  
还有Eduardo在那——他记得那个部分。  
他记得他将不得不独自做那个；Eduardo不会留下。

Mark又一次甩了甩头，投身进编程中。  
那将要撼动世界。  
他很确定这个。

***  
 _Palo Alto，2007_

Mark在他自己的床上醒来，他在其上四肢伸展。  
晨光正渗过夜色的阴霾。

他走下楼梯，寻找着什么他可以用来复核日期的东西，同时确定这个世界在他的梦中没有改变。  
Mark打开门。

Eduardo倚在沙发的扶手上看着他：“嗨。”

“嗨。Eduardo，你有没有……昨天，你有没有……？”

“没，在我自己的时间轴里，我待得相当不错。你怎么样？“

Mark注视着他。“我和他交换了。那并不单纯的是我。”

“不。你不记得了？”

“我记得昨天。啊，我的昨天。那是在2004年。在哈佛。我猜，你的昨天过的多少有点不同。”

“对，我在处理着一个 _来自_ 2004年的Mark。”  
Eduardo等了一会儿。  
“你应该——我应该想到你应该也记得那部分。”

Mark已经在考虑那个了。  
他记得前一天，带着对斯坦福和加利福尼亚的约定。  
那之后的一天是模糊不清的。  
他记得Eduardo表现的有一点异常。  
他记得他认为自己睡的太多了，他做了一个奇怪的梦。  
他说：“不完全是这样。像是一场白日梦，可能吧。我甚至都不记得那个，直到我身在那里并且开始将那些碎片拼凑起来。”

“这很好笑，”Eduardo说，“我也是一样。我几乎忘记了那一整天。不完全是，当然，但那有些……那是美好的一天。在一小段时间里我没有想到它。我只是不明白——”

“什么？”

“你在做什么。你有一整天，而你用它去……”

“和你在一起，”Mark说，“我用它去和你在一起。”

“Mark。”

“你认为我应该用它做其他什么事？其他人可能，我猜，投注或是什么的？我已经是个亿万富翁了，Eduardo，我不再需要更多钱。”

“我知道，但是你应该……你没有准备改变什么事吗？”

“我本打算的。我问了你，你说了不。”

“Mark。”

“而我猜你在这里也说了不。为什么你不改变什么事呢？”Mark问。

“因为我……”

“你太 _好_ 了，Eduardo。你本可以……你不相信第二次机会吗？”

“不，”Eduardo简短地说，“不是那样。”

“哦。”他应该——他应该去某个地方。离开。  
但是这是他的房子，而Eduardo还在这里。  
不论如何，他转身离开。

Eduardo抓住了他的胳膊。  
“Mark。如果我没有说不。你会告诉我什么？”

Mark耸耸肩。  
“不要签合同？不要——我不知道，我还没有真的想到那么远。为什么？你想要告诉我什么？”

“我想要……”这次轮到Eduardo撇开眼，“改变已经发生的不会是第二次机会。那只是再一次拥有你的第一个机会。”

“Wardo。你想要告诉我什么？”

“我想……如果我要告诉你什么事……”他大声的呼了口气，“也许我想要告诉你，你最好的朋友爱上了你，当面对你们两人建立的公司时，那会阻止他保持客观或是类似的状态。”

“Wardo。”

“但我没有，好吗？因为那不会改变任何事。或者说我们不知道那会改变什么。”

“还有你不相信第二次机会。”

“我不相信第二次的面对你的第一个机会。即便它——也许发生的就是你又一次的犯了同样的错误。”

“Wardo。Wardo，如果我……还有其他的什么事。如果我曾经告诉过你。但我不认为那会改变其他的什么事。我不认为那会有用，在当时，对于我告诉你那个。”

“Mark。那是——？”

Mark甚至都没有确切的想过这个部分。  
在当时，对Eduardo说那些可能是错的，当那不能使任何事情变得不同。  
现在，那可能也不会改变任何事，但是他仍然认为Eduardo应该知道。

Eduardo的手就在他的脸旁，看起来像是他不知道Mark是将要做出忏悔或是想要再次拿走他的股份。

“我本可以——”Mark说，“我本来可以告诉你，你最好的朋友也在爱着你，但是他在一两年之内不会注意到它，而这在当时对你不会有任何益处。我本来可能可以告诉你那个。”

Eduardo再次迎上了Mark的眼睛。  
“你——”

“什么是第二次机会？”Mark问，“在你的定义里。”

“那是……知道第一次的时候发生了什么，不论如何还要再一次的尝试。”

在那之中，蕴含着某些特别意义之处。  
像是Mark本应该被人追随。  
还有Mark从来就不擅长于理解人们谈话所用的编码，但这是Eduardo。  
他已经试着付出更多的注意力，他知道在当时他错过了什么。

Mark说：“我—好吧。那么，这就是我，现在，告诉你。我本来要试试那个。如果你仍然——如果你仍然——与我一起。因为我与你一起。”

有一个停顿，然后继续。  
“你说了‘我们’，”Eduardo说，“‘看看我们做到的。’”

“抱歉？”

“Chris想要知道你在哪里。我告诉他昨天生病了，你本应该在那个下午之前到那个筹资会议的……”

“我记得，Wardo，你带我去了办公室？”

“只要一会儿。我不是故意想要——Mark。我们真的需要在会议之前带你到那。”

“那会等着。Eduardo，你在——？拜托了。”

Eduardo握住Mark的手。  
他低头看着Mark的手掌，接着他——就一会儿——他将他们紧紧的握在一起。  
Mark能够感受到他的心跳。  
Mark说：“好吧。如果——好吧。”

“第二次机会？”

“第二次机会，”Eduardo重复，“去看看会发生什么。因为我们还无从知晓。”

比起改变过去，改变未来看起来是个更好的主意。  
Mark和Eduardo开车去了办公室，当他们穿过安检、Pilip对着他们两人做出呆愣过后的恍然大悟时，Mark得意的傻笑。  
那会很有趣。  
有此开始，万事都是新的。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇还发在[随缘居](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-39807-1-1.html)上，欢迎在SY上留言。


End file.
